The Orphan
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Harry is "rescued" after Vernon dies. He is hidden away by the Muggle government but will definitely be coming to Hogwarts. He doesn't arrive but someone else does who is not only a mystery but the bane of my existences, especially Snape. Bashing of Dumbles/Weasleys and others.
1. Chapter 1 - Rescued

THE ORPHAN

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: Been sick lately and so has my computer (who I am finally naming Peeves). I think Peeves is on his last leg so I am going to be posting as many stories (still in progress) as I can to avoid losing all of them. The ones that people vote on that they want me to finish will be finished first. Thank you.

Chapter 1- Rescued

Harry Potter was an orphan. From what he was told his parents were worthless drunks, his father didn't work and had seduced and then turned his wife into a drug-addicted whore, and they had died while his father had been drunk and high yet decided to drive into town no doubt to rob a bank or a shop to get money for more booze and/or drugs. The police were chasing them, drunken daddy lost control of the car, killing him and the whore with the only survivor being the FREAK, who the Dursleys were stuck with.

Apparently, the whore's only living relative was her dear, sweet, sainted, "NORMAL" sister Petunia, who was married to another normal and upstanding, successful, pillar of the community Vernon Dursley. They were blessed with the most wonderful, handsome, intelligent son named Dudley and they lived in a very good "NORMAL" neighborhood where they were respected and liked (and envied) by their neighbors. They had a perfect life until they had been forced to take in the FREAK, who despite being only 15 months old was such an abomination and blot on mankind that no orphanage or foster parents would consider taking him in.

Therefore, the Dursleys, out of the kindness of their hearts and because the government made them do it, had to take in and raise the FREAK whether they wanted to or not. They didn't but because they were such wonderful, noble and "NORMAL" people (who were practically saints) they took on this onerous duty and tried to make the best of it.

By "making the best of it" translated into making the life of the 15 month old baby and eventual child into one of constant fear, pain, mental and emotional abuse, starvation, privation and, to just put it simply, making the Freak's life a living hell. Freak didn't know the definition of "normal" or what a saint was, but if it meant what the Dursleys were he knew he never wanted to be normal let alone a saint.

He made this final decision the day when he could no longer endure the "care" given to him by the Dursleys. It started out as usual, with him being viciously awaken by his Aunt Petunia, told to get his lazy, disgusting, worthless arse out of his cupboard (an old dirty cupboard once and still used to hold odds and ends, cleaning supplies and now his valueless carcass) and earn his keep.

It was a Saturday which usually meant that his relatives would sleep in except today they were going to take their precious son Dudley shopping to buy him some new toys, because good boys like him deserved to have the best and newest toys, then they would take him to an arcade so he could play the newest machines before they all went to have lunch at his favorite pizza restaurant where he would try to match his father in eating as much pizza and drinking as much Coke as they could, before spending the rest of the day seeing the latest films before coming back with Dudley's favorite take-away foods.

They would be gone all day but still expected the Freak to get his assigned chores done or he wouldn't be eating for a week. Since immediately after breakfast, he was going to be foisted off on the crazy old cat lady who babysat him when the Dursleys went out, there was no way he could do any of his chores except maybe the dishes since he would be going to her house. In other words, with the exception of whatever food she fed him, he would be getting NOTHING to eat at least from the Dursleys. It was a no-win situation for him and they did it at least once a month because it amused them. The only food he might get during that week was food he could sneak out of the garbage, but not the Dursleys' garbage as Petunia carefully watched the garbage and/or would destroy it by pouring bleach or other caustic things on it.

However, today the Freak had more to fear than usual as last night his Uncle had gotten drunk – very, very drunk – because he had lost a big sale. Naturally it wasn't his fault because he was an excellent salesman and it couldn't be the customer's fault therefore it had to be the Freak's fault. Thus, the first thing his Uncle had done when he came home was to punish the Freak for his freakishness by beating the hell out of him. Then his Uncle began drinking heavily and after eating the gargantuan dinner which the Freak had helped cooked (and wouldn't be getting any of), Vernon Dursley continued drinking until he had finished off two-thirds of a bottle of scotch whiskey. He was still fuming over the lost sale so before he went to bed, he pulled the still suffering child out from his cupboard and gave him another sound beating before throwing him back into his sty and heading to his bed.

A hung over Vernon was usually worse than a drunk Vernon and the poor Freak was in such pain that not only could he barely move without suffering, he was weak from hunger because he hadn't been given any food for two days and hadn't been allowed out to scavenge any. Also Freak was put in charge of cooking the bacon and his Aunt warned him "not to burn it or else" which she always did. The big problem was no matter what he did concerning the bacon it was never right as Vernon liked his bacon fatty, Dudley liked his crisp but not too crisp and Petunia liked it in between. After cooking all bacon was placed on the same platter and even if Freak had succeeded in cooking the pound of bacon three different ways and had separated it into three different sections, if Dudley helped himself to some of Vernon's fatty (which he always did) or vice versa, then Freak would get in trouble for "cooking the bacon wrong or burning it."

The Freak knew he would be getting beaten because Dudley had entered the room and his face was lit up with mischief. He was going to do something to start his special day out right like getting the Freak in trouble. And he did as his Mother's back was turned and she couldn't see a grinning Dudley push the Freak into the stove. The Freak had been carrying the platter containing all of the bacon he had so carefully cooked to the table but Dudley pushed him and naturally the Freak dropped some of the bacon off of the plate, which was more than enough to get him in trouble but not enough for Dudley, who actually pulled the plate from his cousin's grip and throw it on the floor.

"Mum, the Freak purposely dropped all of the bacon on the floor so now what am I supposed to eat? Freak ruined my special day." He then started wailing and crying crocodile tears. Petunia screeched at the poor boy, Dudley continued his fake crying (while trying not to laugh) and then Vernon arrived in the kitchen to see the bacon on the floor and hear the complaints of his family.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU WORTHLESS $%#&$#^&# FREAK" Vernon screamed. He then grabbed the boy and began to give him the worst beating of his young life. He lost control and couldn't stop. The beating was so vicious that even Dudley and Petunia knew he was going to go too far but yet they wouldn't say a thing or try to stop it.

Vernon was in the process of stomping on the frail already seriously injured body and when he yelled "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NOW" his wife and son knew he meant it. So did the Freak who, despite having a life not worth living, didn't want to die and found himself using some of his freakishness to stop the abuse and pain.

Vernon was about to use his 325 lbs. body to jump on the boy's torso with every intention of continuing doing it until he was exhausted or the Freak was well and truly dead. He would have to get rid of the body but he had already figured it out long ago for when this day would come. He'd just tell the Old Freak who had placed the %#$&## with them and paid them to raise IT a certain way, that the $#*$&#^#& had run away. He'd never know, never find out. Granted they'd lose the "tax-free" £1,000 month they were getting but it would be worth it.

However, before Vernon could jump and thus land on the pitiful body he felt himself rising towards the ceiling. For a second he thought it was due to the euphoria of what he was about to do until his entire body rose too high and then exploded. The last thing he heard was the terrified screams of his wife.

It had been difficult to explain and might have been covered up – somehow - if a terrified Dudley had not fled the house and screamed for help, actually running into the home of No. 2 Privet Drive in full panic mode. Neighbors came to investigate, the police were called and reporters soon arrived after being tipped off of a strange occurrence. What they all saw and/or heard was that the Freak nephew was lying on the kitchen floor in a near-death state while Vernon Dursleys, or rather pieces of him of various sizes were all over as were his blood, guts, organs, skin, muscles – well it was just Vernon all over - on the floor, walls and ceiling.

Since it was just Vernon dead and not the boy, the instruments in an office in the north of Scotland did not register a death, just the usual injuries on the child they were monitoring. The great wizard who had arranged for it all, was out of the office and his phoenix, who would have immediately found and transported his master to the scene to "fix things" heard the normal buzzing which meant the boy was only injured and as ordered, did nothing except to privately mourn. The great bird had its orders and could not disobey or deviate from the norm.

Arabella Figg, the crazy old cat lady who had been placed to further watch the boy tried to find out what was happening. She couldn't get near the house but was told only what the neighbors knew, that Vernon had had an accident and was seriously hurt or he had had a heart attack or something. Since nothing was said about Harry, she didn't contact Dumbledore or at least right away.

Because of the strangeness of Vernon's death, a special unit from Scotland Yard was brought in to investigate. It consisted of policemen with certain "talents" who had not been able to get a job in a certain world due to their blood status and usually returned to their world, got a real education and were quickly snatched up by the Muggle government, military and police force. The senior officer realized that they had found the hiding place of Harry Potter as well as finding out to his shock and horror, the boy's living conditions. He immediately sent for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, who was one of the few – very few – honest and noble Magicals in Britain, who took charge after making a quick but accurate assessment of the situation.

"#%&#&#$*## Albus Dumbledore and $*#&$*#&$*# *#$&*#&*#*# certain highly placed people in the Ministry of Magic" she said to herself. She liaised with the Muggleborn police, called in reliable Aurors and Unspeakables she could trust to do a thorough investigation, and got the boy away from the scene and the possible clutches of Dumbledore and others who would harm and/or use the "Boy-Who-Lived" for their own reasons.

The secret couldn't be kept for long but by the time Dumbledore and others had found out and taken steps to snatch the boy (Ministry personnel and/or Death Eaters) or get him back under their control (Dumbledore) the boy had been rescued and WOULD NOT BE RETURNING TO THE MAGICAL WORLD until it was time for him to attend school.

Despite Dumbledore and others screaming, threatening and moving heaven and earth to get their way, for once they were stymied because Queen Elizabeth II had gotten involved. It was a shock to most British Magicals, especially certain Purebloods, but under the most ancient of laws the British Sovereign ruled over Magical Britain and his/her word was the final law in anything involving any of his/her Magical subjects. Not even Dumbledore could "convince" her to change her mind because he couldn't get anywhere near her any more than the Minister of Magic (or even Voldemort) could because the Monarchy was sacrosanct and very heavily warded against Magicals.

So Harry James Potter was placed in the control of the British Crown. Although Her Majesty wouldn't know his whereabouts (for safety sake) the child would be in a safe and possibly even loving hands and would have a decent life so much unlike the one he had known for the past four years. The next anybody in the Magical World would hear about Harry Potter was when he received his Hogwarts letter in six years.

During that time Dumbledore would be thoroughly investigated as would certain other people in the Ministry of Magic and…sad to say…Gringotts, the only wizarding bank in Magical Britain and the entity which should have seen to it that the Potters' Will was publically read and not immediately and illegally sealed by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had also "fired" the law firm used by the Potter Family for two centuries and had taken complete control over the boy's life in more ways than one but most especially his financial matters. To put it simply, many discrepancies would be discovered and corrected, including but not limited to bequests and presents left to Harry Potter by grateful people and the merchandizing of his name in books, toys, clothing and other endorsements which had been generating a substantial amount of money which had not been deposited in his trust vault.

Yes, the next six years would be very interesting and enlightening while people waited for their hero to return to his real world.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Train Ride

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – The Train Ride

Six years had flown by for some people and dragged on for others. In any event it was July of 1991 when Harry Potter, wherever he had been, would be receiving his Hogwarts letter. Finally they would find out where he lived and he would be returning to take his rightful place in the world.

The news media were going insane and it was the sincere wish of all to be the one to get an exclusive interview with the boy himself or his guardian(s). Much to the great disappointment of many, his Hogwarts letter was addressed to the British Muggle Prime Minister who would forward it to the boy. Once again Dumbledore had been thwarted because he was counting on learning where the boy had been living for the past six years so that he could personally introduce him to the Magical World and begin to control the boy and put him back on the "right path" and groom him for the destiny which Dumbledore had arranged for him.

Now the only thing he could do was to have Diagon Alley monitored and when the boy showed up to purchase his school supplies he could "accidentally" meet up with him and begin the mentorship. That had been the plan for many, many people such as the news media, Ministry personnel starting with Cornelius Fudge and trickling down to others, fans of the Boy-Who-Lived and a few "potential" friends and some enemies. Unfortunately for Dumbledore and all of them, there had been no Boy-Who-Lived sightings.

Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts because despite all of the things which Dumbledore had been found guilty of doing, Harry was a British Magical citizen and the laws which Dumbledore had pushed through to force him and any other Magical child born in Britain after January 1980 to attend Hogwarts and only Hogwarts had not been repealed because otherwise the Ministry of Magic knew that there might be another mass exodus of citizens.

One of the reasons Dumbledore had used to pass this law in the first place was due to the fact that if a British Magical child went to a school other than Hogwarts, they tended not to come back to the country after having experienced a better life and opportunities in other countries. Magical Britain was so backward that if given the chance people would leave like they had done after the Muggle World War II/Grindelwald War when they met people from other countries and cultures. Therefore, there was no way that Harry Potter (even with the Queen's protection) and other students could avoid attending Hogwarts.

However, by August 31st Harry Potter had not been seen at Diagon Alley. Gringotts was silent with regard to whether or not he had accessed his trust vault and none of the shop keepers in Diagon Alley had seen anyone matching the description of Harry Potter. It was a well-known fact that he would be the spitting image of James Potter from the messy hair (which had been verified that he did have) to the need for glasses and would no doubt favor the ones like his beloved father had worn. The only thing which would be different was the confirmed fact that he had his mother's unique green eyes. Other than that he was a Potter through and through and would be like James Potter in every way from the physical, the intellectual - outstanding in Transfiguration and Quidditch where he would be a chaser like James – and full of fun and mischief and a dedicated prankster. SINCE EVERYBODY KNEW IT TO BE SO ERGO IT WOULD BE TRUE.

He would definitely be a Gryffindor as how could he not be since both his parents were Gryffindors and as he had defeated the darkest Dark Lord since Grindelwald, Gryffindor was the only House where he could go.

September 1st finally arrived and Platform 9 ¾ was packed not only with parents and relatives seeing off their children to Hogwarts but with the news media and dignitaries from the Ministry. The Magicals were hiding on the platform of the Hogwarts Express so that Muggles wouldn't notice the large crowds. Everybody was waiting to meet or at least get a first glimpse of Harry Potter.

The train platform was so crowded that the students could barely pass and board the train. It was a good thing many had come early otherwise the train would have had to leave late. It took the Aurors helping out to make sure that all students got on the train but they also had their orders to find the kid so that Cornelius Fudge and his personal guests could be introduced to him. However, no one who looked like James Potter showed up nor was the famous scar or eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived spotted. The Aurors were carefully checking for glamours but other than finding some glamours on females to cover the teenage acne which potions hadn't been able to cure due to curses placed on the girls by enemies or pranks done by "mischievous" siblings, no one was wearing a glamour.

Nope, there was no sign of Harry Potter, no special glamours found and no interviews or introductions given. The Hogwarts Express finally did leave – 23 minutes late due to the refusal of Cornelius Fudge to give up meeting the boy. Also the Aurors had to chase away reporters and other undesirables but a few were assigned to the train at the last minute for "security reasons" or rather to ascertain if the boy had actually managed to board the train unnoticed. That had to be the only answer and once the Aurors found the boy when they reached Hogsmeade Station, they could escort him to where Cornelius Fudge would be waiting to meet him before he boarded the boats to Hogwarts.

The train took off and Aurors were not the only people patrolling the train looking for Harry Potter. Several students had been given instructions to find the boy and become his friend (Percy, Fred, George and Ron Weasley), offer him help and guidance in making the right connections (Draco Malfoy) get his life story (students who had relatives in the news media) and those who just wanted to meet him, befriend him and hopefully make him fall in love with and/or eventually marry them (many girls of various ages).

Therefore there was a lot of "visiting" going on and others like the Weasleys were just looking into compartments for someone who looked like James Potter or had the first name of Harry. None met with success and most compartments were filled with people who were annoyed and wished they had never heard the name of Harry Potter.

There were nearly 40 first years coming to Hogwarts and even those frantically looking for Harry Potter had to admit they were excited. One of the most excited students was a Muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger. It had taken her three tries before she found a compartment where she hadn't been told she wasn't welcomed whether due to being a firstie or a "Muddy" (whatever that was) but she had finally found a seat with three other first years and two Hufflepuff fourth years. She spent the first 20 minutes telling them all about herself, how she was a Muggleborn, been surprised to find out that Magic existed, what books she had read and how she had memorized all of her first year texts already and, like so many, knew all about Harry Potter and couldn't wait to meet him.

Eventually, the Puff Cedric Diggory managed to get a word in and insisted that the rest of them get to introduce themselves and then they could ask him and the other Puff, Freddie Fenwick, about Hogwarts. Not surprisingly, Hermione immediately began asking them questions but Freddie told her to shut up and let others speak or else he was going to throw her out of the compartment. She was insulted but when two other first year boys said "here, here" in response to Freddie's threat, she realized that perhaps she was being a bit rude "But it's just that I am so excited to be a witch and be going to Hogwarts that I just can't help myself."

"Then I suggest you learn some self-control Miss Granger" said the boy who introduced himself as Justin Finch-Fletchley. "Silvanus and I are also Muggleborns yet we have managed to control our ' _enthusiasm_.' Would you be acting the same way if you were off to a regular public school?"

"Well…no, I suppose I wouldn't" she added "But this is an entirely new and exciting world with so many interesting and unique opportunities how could anyone not be anything but excited – especially with Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts this year. He is in our year and we might be his housemate if we are lucky enough to get into Gryffindor."

"Let me guess" said Silvanus who like Justin and the other first year boy hadn't gotten to officially himself introduced let alone tell anything about themselves to the others "You are one of those people who want to go to Gryffindor simply because it is where this Potter fellow is supposed to be going?"

"He's not just 'a fellow'" she snapped out "He is the Boy-Who-Lived and who saved the world from a very dark and evil wizard while only 15 months old. He is owed so much by us all and since he cannot be anything but a Gryffindor, why shouldn't a person strive to get into the very best House?"

"And what makes you think Gryffindor is the 'best House'?" Cedric asked.

"Because it is the House of the noble, brave and heroes" she stated smugly. "Also it is the House that Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster and Greatest Wizard since Merlin was in so therefore it must be the best."

"Well I sincerely hope you get your wish Hermione Granger" Silvanus told her. "I, for one, only hope to get in the House which suits me and where I can receive the best education and make some true friends."

"Then it's Hufflepuff for you" Cedric said. "Now why don't you and Justin is it and our other companion introduce yourselves."

This time Hermione didn't interrupt, maybe because Freddie was glaring at her, his threat still in her mind. Silvanus introduced himself as Silvanus Prince or "Sil" to his friends and stated that he had attended primary school with Justin. Both of them had been accepted at Eton before being informed they were wizards and had to attend Hogwarts as it was some archaic law. "Personally I would prefer attending Eton and learning Magic during holidays and the summer instead of the other way round, but we were told it is impossible so here we are."

He then gave the floor to Justin who said the same thing but he mentioned his family whereas Silvanus had not. The other firstie shyly introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and both Cedric and Freddie immediately said they were very glad to meet him.

Cedric then began a lecture about blood status, not to brag only to explain how such things were important in Magical Britain, but was interrupted halfway by Hermione announcing it was "barbaric" and Freddie was about to chastise her when the door of the compartment was roughly opened and a lanky redheaded boy with a smudge on his nose wearing wrinkled and obvious secondhand robes looked in.

"Have any of you lot seen Harry Potter? We're best mates and I can't find him. Me and me family are supposed to protect him and…."

"Ronald Weasley you most certainly are not Harry Potter's best mate" Cedric stated angrily. "You've never met him and Dumbledore probably put you up to it as it sounds like something your Mother would do."

"I am too his best mate" Ron snapped out angrily. "He just doesn't know it yet. But once we're sorted into Gryffindor…well you'll see. The whole school will see and then you'll be sorry Diggory."

"Well if you are going to be in Gryffindor with this Harry Potter" Sil began "Allow me to introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger who is also headed to Gryffindor so she can befriend Harry Potter. Perhaps she should sit in your family's compartment and begin instructing you in the correct use of grammar, among other things."

Ron pulled out his wand and began to threaten "the stupid git" but Cedric stopped it before Ron made an even bigger fool of himself and pushed him out of the compartment.

"Still sure you want to go to Gryffindor Granger" Freddie asked. "It's filled with people just like him and it will probably be worse this year because everyone will be trying to be sorted with Potter just like you."

An argument was prevented by the trolley lady opening the door and asking if anyone wanted anything. All of the boys did and made their purchases with Justin and Sil buying a bit of everything because they wanted to try magical candy. Naturally Hermione Granger, the daughter of dentists, chastised them for eating so many sweets as the Muggleborns should know just how bad sugar was for a person, especially children. They ignored her. They at least were willing to share but she informed them she only ate healthy and sugarless treats.

Shortly after they began their feast, the compartment door once again opened and an Auror announced he was doing a security check. He carefully inspected each individual before shutting the door and going onto the next compartment.

"He's looking for Potter" Freddie announced. "Apparently he wasn't seen in Diagon Alley or boarding the train. When I was getting on the train I overheard one of them saying Fudge was going to Hogsmeade and he wanted Potter found and introduced to him before he got on the Hogwarts boats or else heads will roll."

"Maybe this Potter fellow isn't coming" Sil said.

"Oh he's coming all right" Freddie announced. "It's a law and your Minister of Magic equivalent told our government he was coming so he will be here. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore managed to get his claws into him despite being told not to. Everyone wants to use him which is why he's probably hiding."

"But once he gets to Hogwarts, he's under Dumbles' thumb" Cedric added sadly.

"But Dumbledore promised everybody he won't be trying to influence Harry" Neville added. "It's part of the deal he made six years ago after everybody found out about what he did regarding the Potters' Will and Harry's guardianship. He had to promise not to try to control Harry or face dire consequences."

Both Cedric and Freddie started to laugh before saying "But this is Dumbledore we are talking about Neville. Hasn't your Gran told you anything about how he works?"

"She said that he promised and if he knows what's good for him he'll abide by his promises."

"Ah but he didn't SWEAR TO IT" Cedric added. "My father says Dumbledore is the trickiest wizard known to Magical Kind and not to put anything pass him especially when it regards political power and Harry Potter's family was powerful to begin with and ever since he became the Boy-Who-Lived and an orphan possessing him would be a political asset for anybody. Even the Weasleys would rise in power if they succeeded getting their claws into him."

Hermione began firing off assorted questions she wanted answers to like who were the Weasleys, how could a person become a possession especially since he was under the protection of the Queen and several others things but she wasn't getting any answers because once again the compartment opened revealing a pale, very blond boy with two large, vicious but stupid-looking boys at his side no doubt acting as bodyguards.

"Have any of you lot seen Potter?" the boy drawled.

"NO!" he was told in unison by the six students. He then left after having one of his goons slam the door shut. The rest of the train ride passed without incident except for people looking in the compartment but not opening the door to bother them. Since none of them looked like James Potter (whose picture had been printed in the _Daily Prophet_ several times in the last month) they were finally left alone.

The train arrived and everybody got off. Fudge was furious that Potter hadn't been found which to his way of thinking meant that somehow Dumbledore managed to get him to Hogwarts without taking the train. It was against all tradition and the deals he had made but apparently he did it anyway. However, Cornelius Fudge was going to meet Harry Potter tonight no matter what he had to do, so he just flooed to the Headmaster's Office with select members of his entourage and dared Dumbledore to forbid it.

Sil, Justin, Neville and Hermione shared a boat and did the obligatory oohs and aahs upon seeing Hogwarts for the first time. They got off the boat and were led by the largest man any of them had ever seen into the castle and told to wait until Professor McGonagall came to meet them. However, Sil asked Hagrid, the large man, if there was a loo nearby because he had to use it. This was a common occurrence so Hagrid showed him where to go and asked others if they too had to use it. Justin went with him as did two girls (to use the girl's loo of course). "I'll give you five minutes to do your business and then I'll knock on the door for Professor McGonagall."

Five minutes later the two girls and two boys returned and had missed meeting the ghosts. But one of the boys, who had sported blond hair, was now a brunette.

"Silvanus Prince" Hermione demanded "What did you do?"

"Took off the wig I had to wear because Professor Sprout strongly advised me that any boy with black hair might be taken to be Harry Potter so I should disguise myself. So I did. However, as you will notice I have no scar, don't wear glasses or look anything like that James Potter. I was still bothered by people but probably not as bad as I would have been if I wasn't wearing the wig."

"You should have told me!"

"No I shouldn't. I don't know you, it is none of your business and you probably would have blabbed to everybody I was really a brunette and…."

He didn't get to finish as McGonagall opened the door, entered and began her speech. When she was finished, she opened the door and led the new students to be sorted.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sorting & Surprises

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – The Sorting and Surprises

At the last minute a special table had been set up for the Minister of Magic and his entourage and although Dumbledore had tried to forbid it, some members of the news media were allowed in but only to witness the sorting. They wouldn't even be given a cup of tea or allowed an interview, just allowed to take a photograph from a distance and write a story announcing that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. They were lucky to have that.

All eyes were turned on the door to the Great Hall and the children meekly following behind Minerva McGonagall. She made them stay at a certain distance, ORDERED that no talking was to be done or else, and then walked over to a stool where an old, mangy-looking hat sat waiting to do its yearly duty.

None of the children looked like James Potter although a Weasley and a Malfoy were easily identified. The sorting started with Hannah Abbott going to Hufflepuff. Hermione Granger got her wish and she went to Gryffindor even though the Hat told her she'd regret it. Neville Longbottom had been given some good advice by Cedric Diggory and asked the Hat to put him in Hufflepuff where his mother had gone. He didn't care what his Grandmother thought or said, he just wanted to be happy, make friends and survive his school years. The Hat agreed that Hufflepuff was the best place for him.

The Hat was really annoyed this year because so many had asked for Gryffindor if only because Harry Potter was going there and their parents wanted them to make friends with him. Therefore, besides Hermione Granger who should have gone to Ravenclaw, other should have been Ravenclaws, Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot, Hufflepuff should have been Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones and definite Slytherins, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson all pleaded with the Hat to put them in Gryffindor as they all had their orders to be sorted with Potter and start getting him on "the right side" and to keep him away from Dumbledore.

Their wishes were granted and they would instantly regret it when the name "Potter, Harry" was called out by Minerva McGonagall only to have no one respond. She called it again and there was still no response. She looked towards the Head Table to see what Dumbledore wanted done. He said loud and clear "Call his name again" and she did but the lack of response was still the same.

Loud mumblings broke out and Dumbledore couldn't hide his anger. Cornelius Fudge walked over to the Head Table and demanded an explanation but none could be given. Despite being forbidden to come anywhere near the Sorting Hat or Head Table, reporters and photographers stormed the Head Table also demanding explanations. It took a good ten minutes for things to calm down and Aurors to get things under control. Dumbledore stood up to head to his office followed by Fudge and his entire entourage (but no reporters) but McGonagall managed to ask if the sorting could be finished. She was given permission to do so as the others left.

The next name to be called was "Prince, Silvanus" and the now ebony haired boy walked up to the stool and McGonagall mechanically placed the Hat on the boy's head without bothering to look at him but then few people did…except for Severus Snape who took a good look at the boy and felt his blood run cold.

Septima Vector, the Arithmancy instructor was sitting next to Snape and "innocently" (not really) asked him, "Wasn't Prince your Mother's family name?" knowing very well that it was. "Is the boy any relation to you because he does bear a resemblance to you except, luckily, for the nose."

"I'm the last of the Princes" was her colleague's reply. "Therefore, there is no possibility that the boy could possibly be…."

"SLYTHERIN" the Hat called out. The boy got off the stool having received the colors of his new House and started walking over to the Slytherin table. The sorting went on with Blaise Zabini being the last one sorted and also going to Slytherin. In the absence of Dumbledore, McGonagall was in charge and she announced the beginning of the feast. She had broken tradition and called for a house elf to take the Hat back to the Headmaster's office and asked it to see if he could find out what was happening in the office and report back to her. She had a feeling that the usual end of feast staff meeting would not be taking place until much later if at all.

Because she was in a mean mood Septima Vector called everyone's attention to the new Slytherin student, Silvanus Prince. Ordinarily McGonagall would have been interested but due to the absence of Harry Potter, her mind was elsewhere. However, other colleagues noticed the name and resemblance and it was Quirinus Quirrell who had the nerve to ask what others were thinking.

"Do tell Severus, did you have a bit of a fling with someone ooh say 11 or 12 years ago?"

"NO. I DID NOT" was the cold, threatening reply. "It is a coincidence as Prince is a common name and I believe one of the Muggleborns was called Prince."

"Oh yes, I took him and Justin Finch-Fletchley to Diagon Alley. The boy was living in an orphanage when it was contacted by a law firm representing someone named Prince. Apparently, the boy was an heir to a notable family – via the wrong side of the blanket – and when he was finally tracked down arrangements were made for his education with the law firm acting as guardians. He was placed in a very good public school as soon as he was old enough to attend but was told that he would be attending another school where his ancestors had gone to when he turned eleven. He met Justin there and both boys applied and were accepted at Eton – an excellent and very posh Muggle school – but then the Hogwarts letter came and the solicitors told him a little bit about his heritage. It wasn't all but he was told that for the time being it was enough."

Snape refused to make a comment or to be further baited. Luckily for him everybody was too busy wondering about the missing Harry Potter, so nothing more was said. The feast finished and in the absence of Dumbledore, McGonagall dismissed the students and sent them to their Houses. As he usually did, Snape hurried to Slytherin House to give his talk to the new snakes. He wouldn't admit it but the boy did resemble him a bit. But that didn't mean they were related in any way.

Besides he had other things to worry about the most pressing one being the absence of James Potter's worthless, aggravating spawn. He momentarily expected to be summoned to Dumbledore's office for a staff meeting although he truly hoped it wouldn't happen tonight. He went to the dungeons only to find the Prince boy being threatened by several Slytherins, most notably Draco Malfoy. No doubt he and the others had found out the boy was a Muggleborn, something which was not tolerated in Slytherin House or at least hadn't been in the last 40 or so years. He would probably have to take the boy to the Infirmary tonight or definitely by tomorrow.

Draco was so busy threatening the boy he didn't notice his godfather approaching and nobody was going to warn Draco Malfoy if they thought he would get in trouble. What he heard the foolish boy saying was very interesting as well as disturbing.

"You will be killed probably before the week is out because this is Slytherin and we don't allow FILTH to enter let alone live in the House of the Blessed Salazar. However, since I am feeling magnanimous I will allow you to save your worthless, filthy carcass and leave. Leave tonight and never return otherwise I will personally see you killed as painfully and gruesomely as possible."

"In which case you will be receiving a one-way ticket to Azkaban, Mr. Malfoy" the voice of Severus Snape said dangerously. "As you should know a true Slytherin _**never gets caught**_ and you most definitely have."

"But Uncle Severus" Draco whined "There is a filthy, disgusting MUDBLOOD in Slytherin House. My Father says that it is bad enough we are forced to tolerate Half-bloods but under no circumstances will a MUDBLOOD be allowed."

Snape said nothing and he merely looked at the stupid boy waiting for him to dig himself in further. Some students said Snape had a glare that could quell a dragon, and the look now on his face gave credence to that saying. However, Draco was used to getting his way and knew that being the son of Lucius Malfoy would always get him out of any trouble. Snape was also his godfather and would never see Draco harmed or punished no matter what he did. At least that was what Draco thought.

"I did just warn him and if he is too stupid to leave, then he deserves to be killed" Draco stated proudly.

"And how do you know he is a Mudblood?"

"Well for starts, I've never heard of him and" he said in his most charming voice "he smells like a Mudblood, therefore he is a Mudblood."

Several people laughed at this but most didn't. Draco smiled upon hearing the laughter and considered it support of his opinion. However, Snape wasn't laughing and he was still glaring. Draco was starting to worry…just a little…but was saved when one of the upper years asked "Since it is evident that the filthy beast is definitely a Mudblood, what do you intend on doing about it sir?"

Before Snape could reply the MUDBLOOD had the nerve to ask a question.

"Professor Snape," the boy asked, "Perhaps if I showed that pompous little ass this…" the boy stated holding up his left hand showing that he was wearing a ring, "he would finally shut his big, fat, stupid…."

But the boy didn't get to finish his statement nor did Draco or anybody else get to look at the ring as Draco quickly turned and cast a very bad hex at the Mudblood. It hit its target but then a strange thing happened – it bounced back and hit Draco, who fell to the floor screaming in agony. Then Sil had the good sense to cast a shield and got it up just in time to prevent the upper year from hexing him.

Snape quickly put a stop to the fight and used his wand to shoot off sparks while he yelled "Cease and desist" before ignoring his godson (who was screaming more than necessary to get attention) and turning to the Mudblood and demanding "Explain yourself!"

He held up his hand showing off an heir ring and not just any heir ring. It was the heir ring of the House of Black, of which Draco's Mother was a member. When Draco attacked Sil he was attacking the heir of his Mother's House of which he too was a member and the magic of the ring detected Draco's heritage and thus threw back the curse.

Severus Snape almost wished the boy was a Mudblood because if he wore the heir ring of the House of Black that meant that he had to be the bastard of Sirius Black, who next to James Potter had made his life at Hogwarts and after a living hell. He wished he could see the boy killed but he couldn't. He would now have this boy to hate almost as much as he already did the spawn of James Potter who had caused so much trouble and was still doing it.

However, surprisingly it seemed like the boy knew what he was thinking because he said "Just so you know I am NOT THE BASTARD OF SIRIUS BLACK. From what I've been told, not only is he in Azkaban for betraying his best friend and causing his death, he has been disowned from the House of Black by his Grandfather, Arcturus, the current Lord Black. From what I've been told, Lord Arcturus traveled extensively on business and was out of Britain for extended periods of time and" the boy added sheepishly "he was never at a loss for female company." I presume that I am a relative of Lord Arcturus by some nonentity but I am his closest male relation and thus his heir. He will definitely be hearing about my treatment especially from Draco who despite being his Mother's son has been permanently barred from receiving any inheritance from the House of Black because he is his Father's son and Lord Arcturus hates his guts. At least that's what I've been told."

"So you are a Half-blood?" another upper year asked. "If you are then why are you the heir because the House of Black is and always will be Pure?"

"I haven't the slightest idea" was the reply. "I was living in an orphanage until some solicitors found me, sent me to a good public school and I only found out about my heritage when I got my Hogwarts letter. Then I had another chat with a new solicitor, who told me just a bit about my heritage, I received this ring and some necessary training to protect myself from 'undesirables' with the promise of meeting the rest of the 'important relatives' during the holidays. I don't know my exact 'blood type' but the fact remains . . . . I am also the heir of Lord Augustus Prince, hence my last name."

"That's impossible" screamed Draco. "I'm the only heir to House of Black AND House of Prince because Snape is my godfather. Just wait until my Father hears of this. He'll really have you killed and as painfully as possible" he whined.

Snape couldn't believe how stupid Draco was acting. He knew the boy was naïve about so many things because of the way he had been raised but this was ridiculous. There were witnesses, some of whom would like nothing more than to tell their parents who would use it to try and get Lucius in trouble. Dumbledore would certainly use it to his advantage. There was only one thing left for him to do at the moment, namely remove the brat from Slytherin so he would survive the night.

He grabbed Silvanus roughly by the arm and started to drag him out of the dungeons while ordering the Prefects to see to the new members. As they left he heard a jubilant Draco happily announce "He's taking him to Father so Father can have him killed and then I'll go back to being the heir to House Black and House Prince."

"He won't you know" Sil told Snape who was still dragging the boy. "Uncle Arcturus has permanently disowned any child of Narcissa's if Lucius is the father. If something happens to me there will be an investigation and…."

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BASTARD" was the only reply.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" Snape said.

"Well actually it is."

Snape was in a hideous mood and the last thing he needed now was listening to a whining child, especially this child. He cast a silencing charm on the kid and then took him to his private laboratory. He had a potion to brew because he needed answers and he needed them fast. Dumbledore could call a mandatory staff meeting at any moment and he already knew he would be given an assignment concerning the boy. Now he had problems with the Malfoys if this brat was telling the truth and that was the second to last thing he needed now.

They arrived at the lab and he bound the boy to a chair. He then began brewing a paternity potion, the simplest and quickest one he knew of. He had a very bad feeling ever since he got a better look at the boy, especially his eyes. He had deep blue eyes but he was also wearing Muggle contact lenses which could change his eye color.

He worked quickly and efficiently just like he always did. He could hear the boy wiggling in the chair but didn't spare him a glance. It took a half hour to brew the potion and then it had to cool for exactly five minutes before a drop of blood from each of them could be added and then spilled on a specially treated parchment. Luckily he had some of that parchment on hand as Dumbledore had been using it to search for Harry Potter, despite not being allowed.

He turned to the child and unbound him. He then cancelled the silencing spell and just glared at the kid waiting for the brat to ask him what was going on. The kid wouldn't probably just to spite him. Finally the potion was ready and Snape added a drop of his blood and drew a drop from the boy, mixed it in the potion and poured it on the parchment. Words formed on the parchment and Snape inhaled deeply when he read the results. It was worse than he thought – much worse than he could ever imagine.

"Surprised?" the boy asked.

Snape said nothing, he just glared. For once in his life he was at a loss for words but he knew he had to ask some questions. Mercifully he was spared as a patronus arrived in his quarters. It was from Dumbledore summoning him to that evitable staff meeting from hell.

"Wally" Snape called out for his private house elf. The elf quickly appeared and Snape told him "See to this boy. Fix him a bed in my private quarters and see that he stays there and goes to sleep. Tell no one he is here and if I don't return by tomorrow morning, feed him and guard him AND DON'T LET ANYONE IN OR OUT OF MY QUARTERS ESPECIALLY HIM."

Snape left the boy in the elf's care. The boy was content to find a bed as he had had a long and busy day. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered how Justin, Neville and even the annoying Hermione Granger were settling in. There was no way their first day and night at Hogwarts was more "interesting" than his.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sonny Boy

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Sonny Boy

None of the Hogwarts staff got any sleep that night but they still had to teach or at least try to the next day. According to the Muggle government, two Muggleborn policemen had personally placed the boy known as Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. They swore on their life and magic that they had done so and survived with magic intact. They had been disillusioned which was why they had not been seen but they had fulfilled their duty and if Harry Potter hadn't arrived at Hogwarts it wasn't their fault or the Muggle government's. Her Majesty would be informed and wanted proof that Harry Potter hadn't been hidden or kidnapped otherwise…well Cornelius Fudge and/or Dumbledore would not like the consequences.

The staff meeting had been a meeting from hell and Dumbledore was demanding that the search for Harry Potter be started and the boy would be found or else. Severus had made the mistake of asking "And where are we supposed to look for the brat" but there was no answer only a dirty look from Dumbledore and orders given that they just find the boy while doing their teaching duties. Mercifully Dumbledore would be leaving Hogwarts to rally his minions to help and Fudge would be doing the same. Both were blaming the other and the _Daily Prophet_ was reporting the truth for once. Its circulation would double for at least a week or maybe more depending on whether the kid was found or not.

Silvanus Prince would be attending classes and joining his classmates for breakfast but only after Snape had called a mandatory House meeting and carefully explained the situation so that even Crabbe and Goyle could understand it. He publically announced that Draco Malfoy had one more chance to behave himself otherwise Lord Arcturus Black would "see him properly and thoroughly punished starting with Narcissa feeling his wrath and then Draco" so unless Draco wanted to watch his Mother being punished he better behave.

"I don't want you getting near him – do you understand?" Snape told him in front of the entire House.

Draco had been stupid enough to say "When my Father hears of this…" before Snape stunned him and had a house elf confine him to his bed and guard him. Snape then gave the Slytherins their orders and assigned Blaise Zabini to "befriend" Silvanus Prince for the moment or until things "calmed down." It was made perfectly clear that Silvanus Prince was not a Mudblood and if any harm came to the boy even from members of another House, _**EVERYONE**_ IN SLYTHERIN WOULD SERVE DETENTION WITH HIM FOR AT LEAST A MONTH.

After the Slytherins were dismissed and sent to breakfast, Snape wrote a quick letter and had his house elf hand deliver it to Sil's solicitors. He really needed an answer and needed it quickly.

Snape had to attend breakfast to see that his Slytherins were obeying him and to watch the behavior of the other Houses. The Gryffindors usually began their attack on Slytherins as soon as possible – it had become a tradition – but this year with Potter missing, no doubt the idiotic Gryffindors would be blaming Slytherin House and acting worse than usual if that was humanly possible. Apparently it was because it had started before many Snakes could even enter the Great Hall.

A group of upper year Lions had laid in wait for the Slytherin first years to be led down to breakfast. They were accompanied by the fifth year Slytherin Prefects but they were no match for all of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindor males attacking them. Mostly it was stinging and tripping hexes, but a few nastier ones were being used this year. The Slytherin Prefects were stunned and the attack begun on the first years.

Because three people who should have been sorted into Slytherin were now in Gryffindor on orders of their parents, there were only seven first years and one of them (Draco) was missing. Therefore once the Prefects were down, it was ten males against four inexperienced boys and two girls. However, being Slytherins all of them had received some training in defense, even the supposed Mudblood. However, they were no match for over-whelming odds and a surprise attack. All six first years had to be taken to the Infirmary to be healed from the many injuries they had received. It would have been much worse if other Slytherins hadn't come by and rescued the firsties.

Snape was furious and he stormed over to McGonagall with fire in his eyes and threats in his voice. He did it before all present in the Great Hall because then all would hear what McGonagall intended to do about it. She tried to get out of making a decision by saying it was a decision for the Headmaster but Snape as well as Flitwick, Sprout, Vector and Sinistra were not going to let her get away with it.

When McGonagall reiterated that Dumbledore would handle the matter the five teachers each took 100 points from Gryffindor, completing wiping out all their points. Of course they knew that the points would be given back by Dumbledore but at least they had made a stand. Also the five would be signing a letter reporting the attack to the Board of Governors and again it would be hand delivered by a private house elf. It helped that the _Daily Prophet_ got wind of it and reported all of the gory details in the next day's edition.

On September 3rd, Narcissa Malfoy made a special visit to Hogwarts entering via Severus' private floo. She had received a message from her Head of House and had actually gotten to see him for the first time in ten years. He had gone into hiding to escape assassination not by Voldemort but from certain members of his own family. After his son Orion and his son and heir Regulus had died and Sirius had been disowned, Bellatrix Black Lestrange had paid a visit to her Uncle and Lord to make sure he made Draco his heir. Bellatrix being Bellatrix and not having an ounce of tact, was fortunate not to have been disowned or killed by her Head of House.

However, since Lucius Malfoy was involved, Arcturus was no fool and became a recluse and it was probably the only reason he survived for as long as he had. It had taken him years to find his missing heir due to Dumbledore being involved but once he had, the ironclad Will forever barred Draco from inheriting. But a little thing like that would never stop a man like Lucius Malfoy would was bound and determined to get the Black Lordship for his son and would stop at nothing to obtain his goals. That was why Draco had threatened "the Mudblood" as he was still calling him and since he had done it in front of witnesses, there was no turning back now.

A shaken Narcissa came to talk some sense into her only son and to tell him the horrible news. His Father had been arrested and had been administered Veritaserum and asked if he had told his son to do certain things in regard to Harry Potter.

"But you know he did" Draco whined. "I don't see why Father was arrested because all I was supposed to do was contact that worthless, talentless, stupid, ugly Half-blood bastard of a Mudblood whore and make sure he knew his true place in our world, namely in the dirt groveling at the feet of his oh so much betters – the Malfoys – and to make him become a vassal to the House of Malfoy as well as…."

"And did you?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course not Mother as the filthy creature didn't show" he whined. "However, I did try and put a filthy, worthless, disgusting MUDBLOOD in his place if only for the reason that – well 'IT' was a MUDBLOOD who had somehow been sorted into Slytherin. I was in a good mood so I did give him the option to flee for his pathetic life otherwise he would be killed by the end of the week and…."

"Draco didn't he show you the ring – the HEIR RING?"

"He showed me a ring which he probably had stolen or bought a fake to pass off and give himself a sense of worth or to try and impress other filth like him and…."

"Draco" his Mother actually screamed "That boy IS LORD ARCTURUS' HEIR, and you threatened his life in front of the entire House of Slytherin and went so far as to DEMAND THAT HE BE KILLED. From what was reported back to the authorities and MY UNCLE LORD ARCTURUS _you ordered Severus Snape to kill him_ , then when he left you bragged to Slytherin that you would.…"

At this point she started hyperventilating. She couldn't believe her son could be so foolish as _**she at least had tried to raise him better**_ and now she could only blame Lucius for all of the trouble they were in. When she had started hyperventilating her son didn't try to help or come to her aid, he just finished telling her exactly what he had said, did and ordered his new underlings to do this and that. He proudly informed her that he reminded them all that he was a Malfoy and although he was just a first year _**he knew he was already the leader of Slytherin**_ because of his name and family's influence and power and woe be to any of them who dared to disobey him as when his Father found out.

Narcissa suddenly found her voice and asked "Did you put a bounty on Silvanus Prince's head? Did you offer a reward of G1,000 to anyone who killed him and another G500 if his head was found mounted on a pike in the middle of the Great Hall no later than September 3rd?"

Her only son's reply was to ask "Was the reward too little? I don't know the current rate for such things as Father said I didn't need to know until about my fifth year. Besides he was an imposter actually daring to claim that he, a MUDBLOOD was actually the heir to MY INHERITANCE and…."

Conversation immediately stopped when three Aurors disillusioned themselves and promptly placed the boy under arrest for attempted murder, attempted line theft, trying to compromise Harry Potter and a few other things as Draco had stopped listening when his Mother had fallen to the floor in a dead faint. He did threaten the Aurors with the old standby "When my Father hears of this" but they didn't pay him any mind and just took the boy away from Hogwarts to the Ministry of Magic for "questioning" and who knew what else at the moment.

Dumbledore was not informed and at the moment he couldn't have cared less as he was at another part of the Ministry demanding to know where Harry Potter was only to be told that the boy was on the Hogwarts Express and if he wasn't at Hogwarts it wasn't the Ministry's fault that Dumbledore had lost him. It was quite possible that once the Aurors left, Harry Potter got off the train and fled. He could be anywhere and the Muggle government was blaming Dumbledore, Dumbledore was blaming the Muggle government and Fudge was blaming both of them.

Cornelius Fudge was busy yelling at the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" because "You probably kidnapped him to get him back under your control and you haven't finished brainwashing him yet or the spells and potions you are feeding him haven't taken affect yet and YOU ARE PROBABLY LYING about not having him to get this Administration in trouble."

Fudge was only being so very bold as he had an armed guard of six trustworthy Aurors in the room with him and the entire Hogwarts Board of Governors (minus Lucius Malfoy who was off being veritatisized out the wazoo) to protect him from anything which Albus Dumbledore might attempt to do to Cornelius just like he had done in the past.

Despite six years passing Dumbledore was still in trouble over the treatment of Harry Potter and the various _irregularities_ concerning him. He had lost his position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (although he still had his personal votes and a few proxies he had managed to "acquire" and keep despite the scandal) and his prestige had never fully recovered mostly due to many of his enemies striking while the iron was hot.

All he had left was his position at Hogwarts but that was the most important one of all and once he got access to Harry Potter and got the boy under his control, he would soon have his other positions back and then all of his original plans could take effect. The only problem was where was the boy?

However, despite the problems of Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys, life had to continue and the school term officially started. Classes began despite the absence of the formidable Headmaster – and most especially Harry Potter.

Where was Harry Potter was the most asked question, followed by what was happening in Slytherin. All any non-Slytherin knew was that a supposed Muggleborn had been sorted into Slytherin, Draco Malfoy had threatened to have him killed, had tried to do it himself and failed for some reason and had even placed a bounty on the kid's head to lure someone else into doing it. However, rumor also had it that he wasn't really a Muggleborn but a great heir. Either that or he was Severus Snape's bastard.

It was learned that Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Muggle primary school with him and they were friends. As to Sil's personal life, Justin knew only what Sil had told the Slytherins but he talked freely about their time at school.

"Sil is a right nice chap. At times he's a bit shy but very friendly when he gets to know you better. He's taken firsts in our year in science, math and history and is very good at sports especially running. Wouldn't be surprised if he's headed for the Olympics someday." Justin had to stop and explain what the Olympics were before continuing.

"We both studied Latin and French for our language requirement, but Sil's French is much better than mine I will admit. For the past two summers he started learning German, the violin and drums and he's very good. Thinks he wants to be a doctor when he graduates, specializing in surgery or perhaps psychiatry." Justin then had to explain what a doctor, a surgeon and a psychiatrist were.

After the first week of classes, a staff meeting was held which traditionally assessed the new first years. However, Dumbledore was too busy with the "Potter problem" and his new plans on how to find the boy, etc. The staff were forced to listen to his rants until he dismissed them to follow his new commands. He wasn't going to be let off so easily as Minerva McGonagall called his attention to the new first years but all she got for her trouble was to be told to "handle it yourselves as I have better things to do" and then he left the school to do who knew what.

Sighing heavily, McGonagall continued the meeting as it was she and not Albus who had the responsibility for documenting the progress of all students starting with their first week at school. Actually as Headmaster he was supposed to do it but merely had her do the reports which he read over. He was too busy with his many other schemes and positions (at least before he lost them) to do the boring but necessary Hogwarts work. He took a purely political interest in certain students but wanted to know the personalities, talents and magical potential of others, especially Muggleborns, for his own purposes and not much else.

Each teacher gave their report on each student, starting with the best and working their way down to the least. Suggestions were made regarding those who would need help academically, who was having bad cases of homesickness or were already showing signs of being "trouble" in some way. Since Draco Malfoy had not returned to school yet, Severus was asked if he, as the boy's Head of House as well as being his godfather, knew what was happening.

"I have heard absolutely nothing since the boy was dragged off by the Aurors on September 2nd. As you undoubtedly know having read the _Prophet_ , Lucius is under investigation but for what it does not say. Apparently Silvanus Prince is the heir to Lord Arcturus Black and when Draco attacked him, it caused the investigation to be started. Other than that I know absolutely nothing."

"If the boy's surname is Prince why is he Lord Black's heir?" Charity Burbage asked innocently.

The boy's last name, history of a being a "discovered orphaned from an important magical house" and partial physical resemblance to Severus Snape had not gone unnoticed but the man refused to talk about it when baited by his colleagues.

"I haven't the slightest idea" was the terse, tight lipped reply.

"Come now Severus" Filius Flitwick said, "the boy is in your House so you must have talked to him as we all know you take a particular interest in the first years, specially checking them for signs of abuse and…."

"It is evident that the boy is not abused and I haven't had any reason or desire to speak with him as he is a member of the House of Black. You, Sprout and McGonagall surely remember my history with Sirius Black."

"But he isn't the offspring of Sirius Black" McGonagall added. Although she had been busy with the start of school and was the chief person that Albus vent his spleen on, she had been curious about the boy. Considering his build, ebony hair, long slim hands, proud demeanor and the intelligence and enthusiasm for learning he displayed in his first week of school it was only a short step to compare him with Severus Snape. Only the now established fact that he was the heir of the House of Black cast any shadow of a doubt that he wasn't a Snape because Severus wasn't related to the House of Black.

The only other explanation was that Severus had had an affair with a female member of that House but that too was improbable as there were only three Black females in Severus' generation and all of them were very, very married and wouldn't have considered having an affair with Severus Snape.

Narcissa was the mother of Draco who was the same age as Silvanus Prince. Her sister Andromeda Black Tonks, had been disowned by her family after eloping with Muggleborn Ted Tonks. They had had a daughter who was seven years older than Draco and Sil and after the birth of Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda had been unable of having another child due to complications.

The other sister was Bellatrix Black Lestrange and that was definitely impossible. Besides being nine years older than Snape, Bellatrix was married to Pureblood Rudolphus Lestrange and she had suffered a devastating miscarriage and was unable to conceive another child. Also although she and Severus had been Death Eaters (until Severus "saw the Light" and began spying for the Order of the Phoenix), Bellatrix was a fanatical Pureblood and Severus Snape was a Half-blood. Bellatrix wouldn't have had an affair, let alone a child, with a Half-blood any more than she would a Mudblood.

Despite the cajoling of his colleagues, Severus refused to say anything regarding Silvanus Prince and that was the end to it – for the moment.

Silvanus Prince was mentioned as being the most promising student along with Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Antony Goldstein and probably Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. Granger had already been recognized as being an over-achiever, a know-it-all, bossy, condescending and most likely to be a tattletale and teacher's pet. Usually Albus would demand that the girl be watched for possible grooming as one of his followers, but he was too busy with the "Potter problem" so for the moment the girl was safe from his notice.

McGonagall knew that the girl was already having problems in Gryffindor but it had been Sprout, Flitwick and even Snape to call attention to it. They knew that since the girl was in Minerva's House, nothing would be done about it unless Dumbledore took an interest in the girl for some reason, otherwise she would be on her own to sink or swim. It was an open secret that unless Dumbledore had a use for a certain Muggleborn Gryffindor, despite being hailed as the Leader of the Light and the "Champion of Muggleborns" at least one Muggleborn "disappeared" from Hogwarts and they were usually Gryffindors.

Since it was only a Muggleborn who "had an accident" or "caught a fatal illness and died or had to leave school never to return" or just "disappeared" no one made too much of a fuss and the student(s) was soon forgotten about. The other teachers sadly started the betting on who was most likely "not to graduate" by the end of the first month. At the end of the school term at least one, but sometimes more, students never returned for the next school term.

After only a week of school there were already three definite first year contenders: Muggleborns Faye Dunbar and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Sally-Anne Perks of Hufflepuff. There were three other Gryffindor upper years, two Hufflepuffs who were "iffy" and four Ravenclaws, all of them Muggleborns. There were four Half-bloods and three Purebloods who might possibly "not graduate" and it would all depend on certain circumstances whether they survived or not. It all came down to what Dumbledore wanted and what those at risk or their families were prepared to do to "keep their child(ren) safe in Hogwarts" as it was euphemistically referred.

Ronald Weasley was singled out as being "obnoxious, ill-mannered and most likely to get attacked by his Housemates and definitely by Slytherins. His brother Percy was a fifth year Prefect and might protect him as would his brothers the notorious (and feared) Weasley Twins. It would probably depend on had badly he messed up and whether he managed to acquire some "friends" who he could bully. The Weasleys were Purebloods but had a bad reputation and they were desperately poor so had no real power other than being known as ardent supporters of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter had not shown up or been sorted into Gryffindor and this seriously disrupted the hopes of the Weasleys as Ron was supposed to befriend him, keep him isolated even from his other Housemates and lead him into becoming a follower of Dumbledore. The Twins and Percy were to help but then the $*##^&##&& git hadn't shown.

Ron was supposed to be the only Pureblood in the year in Gryffindor – except for Longbottom who didn't count because Dumbledore had "arranged for him to be known as a Squib and thus was negated in power and influence" especially where it concerned Harry Potter. But then the truly worthless Squib had been sorted into Hufflepuff so Ron should have been the "ruler of the first year Gryffindors" due to his pure blood. Even Potter was just a worthless Half-blood who, at least in the eyes of the Weasleys and even others in Magical Britain, wasn't as "worthy" or important since his mother was a $*#$#*&#&& Mudblood whore.

However, even without Potter and Longbottom present, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot were all Purebloods and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Half-bloods Wayne Hopkins and Seamus Finnegan and the Mudblood Dean Thomas should have been subservient and thus followers (or lackeys or vassals) of Ron due to his superior blood but Nott, Corner and Cornfoot were Purebloods and from wealthy and more powerful families than the Weasleys. They would be "ruling" the Gryffindor first year boys not Ron even with Percy and the Twins helping him.

Ron tried anyway to establish his power base believing that with Dumbledore on their side, the Weasleys were untouchable and would be the "natural leaders" but Dumbledore was too busy looking for Potter. As predicted by the staff betting, he was beaten up twice by his dorm mates within the first two weeks of school as the "Pure Trio" was too powerful and wasn't going to put up with his impudence.

But Ron needed to bully someone so until Potter was found and he got to control him, Ron decided to "practice" on the first years from other Houses starting with Hufflepuff. He singled out the weakest link first, namely the Muggleborn girl Sally-Anne Perks. He found out much to his great shock that just because she was a girl, a "Mudblood" and from a blue-collar family, didn't mean she would take any garbage or insults from the likes of Ron Weasley or didn't know how to fight. She didn't know any protection spells yet but she knew how to use her fists and where to kick a male who was attacking her.

Ron spent the night in the Infirmary after the first confrontation with Sally-Anne. He spent another night in the Infirmary after trying to browbeat Neville "the Squib" Longbottom who it seemed was not a Squib after all just spelled by "sources unknown" and was forced to use his father's wand which was all wrong for him. Professor Sprout had been tipped off to that effect and had snuck him out of Hogwarts to Ollivander's and the boy was able to get a wand that suited him. Of course, it had to be disguised as his father's wand, but Ollivander did it for free and no one but he, Neville and Sprout knew so it worked out very well.

Neville didn't know any spells yet but Justin and his friend Sil soon befriended Neville and taught him some Muggle self-defense moves so when Ron made his attack, it was Infirmary time for him.

Speaking of the devil - or rather Silvanus Prince – most of Slytherin ignored him. He did make friends with Blaize Zabini since Zabini's only other choices were Crabbe and Goyle (enough said about that) and Malfoy IF he ever returned. Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode were the only other Slytherins in his year and they all got along and hung out together as that was the rule in Slytherin. But that didn't stop Sil from associating with his friend Justin and Justin's new friends or anybody else who was sociable.

Ordinarily, Snape would have "strongly discouraged" any intermingling between his Slytherins and other Houses, but circumstances were different in this case. Just as long as they didn't associate with Gryffindors he was amenable, or at least until Dumbledore came back and started meddling. He was still out looking for Harry Potter and Snape – and Silvanus Prince – were the only ones in Hogwarts who knew that Dumbledore would never find Harry James Potter if only because Harry James Potter did not exist.

Henricus Severus Silvanus Prince DID EXIST, but not Harry James Potter. James Charlus Potter might have been the _acknowledged_ husband and considered the legal father of the only child of Lily Lilac Evans, but he was not the _legal husband_ of Lily or the _biological father_ of her son. That was Severus Tobias Snape.

The Crown and British government had been totally honest when they said that the boy known as Harry James Potter had been placed on the Hogwarts Express by two Aurors – Aurors faithful to Amelia Bones and not the rest of the corrupt Ministry. The boy known to Magical Britain as Harry James Potter had made the train but he arrived and was sorted by his true name, or at least the name he had been using for the past six years.

However nobody else knew it and arrangements had been made for a potion to be administered to Silvanus Prince so that Dumbledore couldn't do what Snape had done, namely do a heritage test. Sil had reported back that Snape had given him a heritage test and his solicitors and a Muggleborn Auror had had a "nice chat" threatening dire consequences to him should he reveal the truth to Dumbledore.

"Lord Black will have you worse than killed if you expose his heir to Dumbledore" the Auror had told Snape. "Contrary to popular belief – like the main one of _YOUR_ precious Dark Lord – there are many, many, many things worse than death such as living in a condition you wouldn't like."

Snape didn't have to be told that as for the past ten years he had been experiencing several "living deaths" wherein death would have been preferable. He did offer to brew a special potion which obscured a child's true heritage and administer it not only to Silvanus but to certain other "at risk children" as he informed the Auror and solicitors.

When asked what he meant by "at risk children" Snape first advised that due to being under certain oaths to a certain someone he couldn't come out and reveal what he meant without losing his Magic. No one had to guess who that certain someone was.

"Perhaps you might have heard rumors about the hunt for possible surviving heirs of the Founders" Snape said. The Auror and the solicitors had. "Although no names were or can be mentioned – at least by me – since I brewed a rudimentary heritage test who is to say that someone else might order me to brew a potion or two for a more private investigation. At the moment only the Goblins are _legally permitted_ and able to brew such a potion, but somehow the formula was discovered a few years ago and if one can afford the proper ingredients and has access to a master Potioneer…."

The formula for the special potion was quickly given to the Auror to have brewed so that Snape could swear on his Magic that he hadn't brewed it. Arrangements would be made to have it administered every quarter to the "at risk children" to prevent Albus Dumbledore from doing his "hunt."

By "at risk children" it was meant that "rumor had it" that before their fifth year at Hogwarts, all Muggleborn children would have been illegally tested to see if they were from a Squib line, especially the line of one of the Founders. The most revealing potion was extremely difficult and expensive to make and only a master Potioneer was capable of brewing it and money was needed to purchase the rare ingredients. Only the Goblins had the necessary means to brew it but permission from the Ministry was needed. However, for a large fee, such information could be "forgotten" and the expensive test would be done. "Rumor had it" that for the past fifty years "a certain someone" had arranged for tests to be done on certain promising individuals.

A quick check and the threat of Lord Black removing all of his wealth from Gringotts if he wasn't given the necessary information revealed that yes, these tests had been done and the names of all individuals tested were given. An interesting fact was that the tests of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lily Lilac Evans had shown certain results which Albus Dumbledore always looked for and used for his own secret purposes.

Those results explained many things and had angered Arcturus Black more than anything else in his long life had. Due to the politics of Magical Britain as well as certain oaths taken, there was nothing that Arcturus could do about it without causing a scandal which would rock Britain to its very foundations. Arcturus Lord Black was very rich and very powerful but Dumbledore was more so or at least in certain circumstances.

Therefore Arcturus had to keep some things secret until such time as he could make the necessary and careful arrangements to rescue and/or protect certain individuals otherwise it would mean the destruction of the House of Black and its wealth and power in the hands of wizards who made Voldemort look virtuous.

It had only been the sheer luck of Harry defending himself and thus alerting the Muggle Government and then him that Arcturus had been able to save the boy and his other possible heirs from Dumbledore's schemes. Even though he had succeeded it would always be a struggle to protect the boy and the others as long as Dumbledore lived.

So far the boy was safe from Dumbledore – for the moment – especially with Snape's help. However, Dumbledore would not give up and even with Snape giving what help he could to protect the son he didn't know he had, Arcturus had to make a crucial decision.

He was dying. Blacks rarely made old bones despite most of them being very powerful wizards and witches. Seventy was considered old age for a Black with some living nearly to eighty. Arcturus was ninety and his health had been in decline for the last two years. He was running out of time and there were only two "trustful" relatives left and they too were no spring chickens.

Only his cousins Cassiopeia and Callidora were alive and both were nearly eighty. When he died they would be in just as much if not more danger than Silvanus and the other heirs. Dumbledore would do all that he could to "convince" them that he was the most capable guardian for Silvanus and would move heaven and earth to get his hands on both the boys and their fathers. "Accidents" happened all of the time especially to maiden aunts and widows and whether it was done by Dumbledore or Lucius Malfoy wouldn't matter.

However, at the moment Lucius was being investigated and hopefully he would be neutralized and sent to Azkaban. But Dumbledore would be a threat and then others would throw their hat into the ring to acquire custody of Silvanus. There were many powerful Purebloods who would do anything to get control of an orphaned Lord even if they had to enact laws to do it.

Hopefully Cass and Cal could hold their own against them but could they survive Dumbledore?

Arcturus' healers informed him that he had little time left, probably less than a year if he was lucky. It was only a matter of time until Dumbledore stopped totally concentrating on finding Harry Potter and look for other mischief to get into. Silvanus would then become his main interest as the child would be a Lord of a very powerful house. Only some of the Slytherins remembered Silvanus saying he was also the heir of Lord Prince and Snape forbade them from mentioning it.

Being the Black heir was tempting enough but also being the heir of House Prince, Severus would be under the thumb of a mere boy and would owe alliegence to him. Dumbledore would then have more control over Snape than he already had.

Yep, despite "losing" Harry Potter, once Arcturus died, the Prince boy could be captured in Dumbledore's web before anyone could do anything.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Plan

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – A New Plan

By October 1st Dumbledore had to admit that he and the Ministry of Magic had been tricked and tricked well by the Muggle government. They had kept their word by putting Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express BUT they never said he didn't get off the train at some point. They were in the clear of keeping their word and if the boy himself and/or some other person helped him escape from the train…well that's the breaks as the Muggles say.

Dumbledore had joined forces with Cornelius Fudge and a few other unsavory persons and had used everything at their disposal to look for the boy but without success. Dumbledore had "convinced" Fudge to use some very underhanded means such as catching Amelia Bones and other honorable and incorruptible people "on her side" and they were stunned, bound and dosed with Veritaserum to "tell the truth" and then, just to be thorough, Dumbledore himself (very brutally) legitimized them all. He and Cornelius found out nothing – except that their "methods" and "search for the truth" were found out by the Muggle government (helped by the American Magical government) and the phoenix feathers flew. Both wizards almost didn't survive the aftermath.

Fudge had once again aligned with Dumbledore since his most "ardent supporter and advisor" Lucius Malfoy had serious troubles of his own which even his great wealth and power couldn't get him out of. He was finally caught by Lord Black with regard to the "heir" situation and tricked into taking Veritaserum. Not only did he admit to several counts of outrageous line thefts, many illegal and dirty financial dealings but Amelia Bones finally got to nicely ask him was he really Imperiused to join the Death Eaters and the result…well let's just say that on October 1st Lucius Malfoy was languishing in an Azkaban cell right next to several of his wife's relatives.

Azkaban is known as the closest thing to hell on earth and rightly so. It was made doubly worse after a very happy Alastor Moody personally escorted Lucius to his new home and told those relatives and a few other inmates about some of the things Lucius had done to them and other Death Eaters and now people such as Bellatrix Lestrange (his sister-in-law), who was crazy before spending the last ten years in Azkaban, went completely ballistic when she was informed about certain things Lucius had personally done or arranged to have done to her. Dementors had nothing on a livid, deranged Bellatrix. In fact it was rumored that her screams and rage directed at Lucius scared the creatures away for a week.

Dumbledore lost all his proxy votes and barely held onto his own vote won by defeating Grindelwald. A panel of ICW members was sent to review every law created and/or passed by Dumbledore in the last 20 years starting with the law making it mandatory for any child born in Britain since 1979 to attend Hogwarts or forfeit the right to learn Magic. That was proven just to be a trick to trap Harry Potter into going to Hogwarts and that and any similar laws would be revoked by the Christmas holidays.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Dumbledore knew he had _**probably**_ lost all access to Harry Potter. It was a miracle that he was still Headmaster of Hogwarts but even that was on shaky ground. All those plans made and carefully carried out in the last quarter of a century – all gone. He had to start all over again.

He had thought of using the "Neville card" meaning revealing that Harry Potter wasn't really the Boy-Who-Lived just one out of two boys who it was prophesized could defeat Voldemort and since his parents were dead it would protect the "real Boy-Who-Lived" but that had been nipped in the bud when that $#&*#&$*&*#* old Arcturus Black and warned Augusta Longbottom about the "phony prophecy" which caused her son and his wife to have a fate worse than death.

Had he known of the existence of the new Black heir he would have "arranged" for him to be lured into asking the Hat to put him in Gryffindor much like he had with Sirius Black, but he had truly thought that Harry was the only non-disowned heir. It was only when the boy had arrived that anybody found out he even existed.

At first it was thought that Snape was the boy's father as Snape had been a Death Eater and rape was a powerful tool of the Death Eaters to spread terror. However, the only thing that Lord Black (through his legal representatives) would reveal about the boy was that the last Prince heir (which had been Snape's Uncle Septimus) had had a tryst with an illegitimate member of the Black Family and the boy was born and left at an orphanage until he had been found by Lord Augustus Prince, Snape's grandfather, after Septimus had died without legal issue.

At least that was the official story and for once in his life Dumbledore had to swear (and couldn't wiggle out of it) to leave Silvanus Prince alone or Lord Black would declare a blood feud against House Dumbledore. Since the only living members of House Dumbledore were Albus and his estranged brother Aberforth that was not a good idea for many reasons. When a blood feud was declared a House and all of its allies, relatives by marriage and vassals entered into the feud. House Black had many allies, vassals and many contacts through marriage whereas House Dumbledore only had people like the Weasleys and people considered "low-lives" for supporters.

It was the same with House Longbottom as Augusta had been examined and lo and behold there were "unexplained" charms placed on her to…well let's just say she had raised her grandson very harshly and quite unfairly and had been spelled to insist that he use his father's wand when she knew it was wrong. After she heard about Lord Arcturus' demand, she forced Dumbledore to swear to leave Neville alone or suffer the same consequences.

For once Albus Dumbledore was not getting his way and he was not pleased. Naturally it was all the boy's fault…and Vernon Dursley…so now the only thing left was to find the $*#&$*#^#&, and once under his control, he would be made to become the pawn and martyr he was meant to be. So Albus had to start the search once again and if it took the lives and fortunes of every member of his personal army, the Order of the Phoenix, he would succeed.

Meanwhile life went on and the students of Hogwarts were finally allowed to be taught. The new first years began their introduction into the mysteries of Magic and tried to settle in their House.

Unfortunately, in Gryffindor things were more confusing, disorganized and confrontational than usual since so many people had pleaded to be sorted into that House for the sole purpose of meeting and influencing Harry Potter. Hermione Granger regretted her choice the first week she was there. One of her reasons for not going to Ravenclaw was due to the intense competition she would face from other "intellectuals" and she thought that she would be the ruling "genius" in Gryffindor and gain power as Harry Potter would soon come to depend on her and where he led others would follow.

But now she had competition from Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones and Theodore Nott as they were all very intelligent and rivaling Hermione for the title of resident "brain" of Gryffindor. The remaining first years varied in intelligence and/or how they chose to use it. For example, Parvati Patil's twin sister was a Ravenclaw and Parvati probably was intelligent like her twin but immediately became friends with a definite airhead Lavender Brown. They thought of nothing but clothes, make-up, gossip and boys – and they were only 11 years old!

Hermione believed that Fay Dunbar and Tracey Davis were above average but she needed more time to determine if they would also be competition. Pansy Parkinson was a Pureblood bigot and made no bones about not associating with Mudbloods and it was bad enough she had to endure Half-bloods. She kept to herself.

That left only Muggleborn Dean Thomas, Half-blood Seamus Finnegan and the odious, obnoxious, rude, big mouth Ronald Weasley who was a Pureblood and a horror. Pansy Parkinson had told everyone (even Hermione) all about the Weasleys and it was not flattering. However, she was supported by Megan Jones and Tracey Davis, both Half-bloods, who had heard the same thing. The other males were also in agreement about the entire Weasley Family and not even the threat of the Twins' "pranking" or the pompous Prefect Percy would deter Michael Corner and definitely Theodore Nott from warning the other first years that they were all nothing but "scum" and total, blind Dumbledore supporters "and you've all heard and now witnessed Dumbledore's true ilk."

Professor McGonagall had strongly hinted that if Hermione got into Gryffindor and "helped Harry Potter find his way" it would be to her great advantage. But Potter hadn't shown up and now Hermione was stuck. It might have been better if she had become a Hufflepuff as at least they had the reputation for being nice and she could have been the "smartest" first year in that House.

But it hadn't worked out that way and the ambitious girl felt betrayed not only by Harry Potter for not showing up and being sorted into Gryffindor "like he was supposed to be" but now the infallible Albus Dumbledore was in deep trouble. Too late had she learned about his part in the "Potter scandal" as all of the books McGonagall advised her to buy and read hadn't mentioned that very important fact. Instead they all praised Dumbledore to the hilt and the first she had heard about the "unpleasantness" of six years ago was on the train to Hogwarts.

After the further "unpleasantness" of the first week, she had to re-think her entire strategy. She had found Gryffindor to be a true horror and the denizens of that House seemed to live to play, goof off as much as possible and most wanted to "prank" or see it done instead of coming to school to learn. The only luck she had was when a sympathetic fourth year Muggleborn took her aside and had a heart-to-heart chat with her and told her how to "survive" the Gryffindor experience.

"Don't brag about your intelligence or dedication to learning otherwise you will be mocked and 'pranked' just because you want to learn and make something of yourself" fourth year Elvira Smoot advised. "Even Percy Weasley was mocked and still is because he wants to learn and get a good job at the Ministry of Magic due to his own merits and not just because of his blood. The Twins are dedicated 'pranksters' and live only to prank and play Quidditch. They also 'help Dumbledore' by doing specialized pranking to certain people and for doing that 'service' they get other 'perks' mostly protection from the punishment they truly deserve.

"Last year Percy was lamenting the fact that his youngest brother was coming this year and he even warned some of us that Ron was the worst of all as he was a loud mouth, bigoted, lazy, had a terrible temper and a chip on his shoulder and would definitely cause trouble. As you might have noticed already, Perce was correct. I wouldn't be surprised if he demanded _'help'_ with his homework meaning he wants to copy your homework while he goofs off. He's already claiming superiority just because he's a Pureblood and he knows you are a Muggleborn, conscientious and simply because you are a female, he thinks you are weak and his to boss around."

"Surely Professor McGonagall will put a stop to such behavior?"

Elvira laughed at that statement and told Hermione and now Fay, Lavender and Parvati who had returned to the dorm room all about their dear Head of House. It was very disturbing information but Lavender (who was a Half-blood) mentioned she also had been warned about McGonagall and her lack of concern regarding her students even the ones in her House.

After the first week Hermione decided (very wisely) to keep her mouth shut for once, listen and learn by watching instead of reading a book. She'd feel things out and if necessary would try to make friends in other Houses (which was apparently against "tradition" especially if you were in Gryffindor) and most important, try to find a protector or two so that Ron Weasley would leave her alone. She might have to talk about "boys, makeup and clothes" to fit in but swore it would just be on occasion.

Meanwhile back in Slytherin, Silvanus Prince was "accepted" as a valued member of the House if only because he was the heir of two important Houses. It was "learned" that he wasn't their Head of House's "love child" but since it was also said that Severus Snape was "ordered" to behave when it came to this…bastard…no one went out of their way to befriend him, except for Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting to see if Draco came back and the older years were waiting for the same to happen if only to witness the fight which just had to occur.

Snape was keeping his mouth shut and had not given any orders to the Prefects other than "Don't let _'the Prince'_ get injured, cursed too badly and definitely not killed as it will result in your destruction and possible death." In other words, he probably hated the kid but still had to protect him otherwise the consequences would be severe and would cause great, if not irreparable harm, to many in Slytherin but most especially to him.

Two weeks into the term, Draco Malfoy returned. His Mummy came with him as well as an older but very beautiful woman who was his Mother's great aunt and a representative of Lord Arcturus, two solicitors and three Goblins. In front of the entire Slytherin House Draco Malfoy had to _humbly_ apologize to Silvanus Prince. Anyone with eyes could see that the apology was killing Draco, he really didn't mean it but had to read it off of a piece of parchment and then, just when most of Slytherin House thought it couldn't get any better it did as Draco Lucius Malfoy then had to actually swear an oath of allegiance to Silvanus Prince as Heir to the House of Black.

Again he had to read the oath off of a piece of parchment to make sure he didn't "forget" anything and actually swear on his Magic. It was evident the boy was in great mental, emotional and even physical pain but he knew he had to do it or face…well whatever horrible fate awaited him if he didn't swear. It was a joy to behold for just about everybody – except Draco and his Mother – and 90% of the Slytherins wrote home to their families that very night telling every luscious detail about the apology and oath of allegiance. It even made the _Daily Prophet_ but it was just reported as being a ceremony and the gory and humiliating details were left out.

Naturally everybody knew that Draco hadn't meant of word of it and if there was any way he could cause harm to Silvanus Prince, he definitely would. He couldn't harm him in a physical sense but slander was an option and it was already known that Draco had a nasty, insulting mouth on him and if he hadn't been a Malfoy and protected by his parents, would have seen him hexed and cursed to perdition long before now.

Wagers were being made not only in Slytherin but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as to how long it would take until Draco got into trouble and maybe (some sincerely hoped) lost his Magic. Time would tell and it would be interesting to watch as students and teachers needed something to liven up their dull lives.

As October started things had pretty much settled into a routine, the absence of Harry Potter was talked about less, Silvanus Prince was yesterday's news and Hermione Granger found her protector in the form of Professor Flitwick who had witnessed and rescued the girl when Ron Weasley tried to "punish her" for not obeying a Pureblood and "true, noble and real Gryffindor" like himself when she wouldn't hand over her homework for him to copy. He made the mistake of being caught trying to curse her in the back but she had dodged the curse, which he hadn't done right to begin with, and foolishly decided to use his fists on her.

Flitwick had witnessed him slapping the girl on one cheek and then the other (Ron had heard somewhere that Muggleborns had to "turn the other cheek" so that their betters could hit them again) and was planning on doing it until she wised up and obeyed him. However, the first slap had shocked the girl and the second had infuriated her and before a third could be administered she attacked him back with a quick knee to the groin and then a fist to his jaw. She knocked the jackass on his ass and then heard the tiny professor applauding her.

Naturally Ron wanted the "Mudblood" expelled or at least given detention for a month or two with Snape for attacking him but since Flitwick had witnessed everything he merely assigned Ron two weeks detention with Snape and dragged him off to McGonagall and reported everything.

"Don't you or Albus DARE cancel the detentions or I will report you both to the Board of Governors" he angrily told McGonagall. "If Miss Granger is attacked or 'pranked' by anyone because of this, I will also report it to the Board and Amelia Bones."

"You can't do that to me because you are Head of Ravenclaw and only Professor McGonagall can punish me. And I was only putting a Mudblood in…." Ron had stupidly said before McGonagall lit into him. She assigned him two weeks detention with Fitch and read him the riot act before dismissing him.

Ron, being Ron, went back to Gryffindor and told Percy and the Twins an entirely different story and then wrote to his Mummy embellishing (lying) the tale even more. The Twins had already "pranked" Granger by causing her hair to fall out before their Mother's howler was received by McGonagall during breakfast in the Great Hall.

The Twins received two weeks detention with Snape (who was highly annoyed with so many Weasleys being foisted onto him) and threatened with being kicked off the Quidditch team if they didn't behave. A rare House meeting was held so that McGonagall could (for once) explain why Fred, George and Ron Weasley had lost their House 150 points if only because Flitwick had kept his promise and reported McGonagall to the Board of Governors, Amelia Bones AND the _Daily Prophet_.

He could finally do this because since once again "losing Harry Potter" Dumbledore had lost most of the power he had over his staff and Flitwick had been supported by Sprout and even Snape and the other teachers. Things were about to change for the better now that Potter hadn't arrived and it made Dumbledore more determined than ever to FIND THE #$*#&*#&*##* so that things could go back to "normal" with him in complete control.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Troll, Gossip & Plans Gone

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – A Troll, Gossip & Plans Gone Wrong

Life at Hogwarts was improving or at least it was until Halloween when Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall during the Halloween feast and announced that a troll was loose in the dungeons. Dumbledore ordered all students to immediately return to their Houses but since there was a new era dawning the seventh year Slytherin female Prefect shouted "Slytherin House is in the dungeon so we'd be running into the troll" and Flitwick took charge saying "All students should remain in the Great Hall with some teachers protecting them while the rest of us look for the troll."

Apparently common sense and logic had returned to Hogwarts and Dumbledore didn't like it. He knew why the troll had been released and he needed Snape to try to catch Quirrell in the act of trying to get passed Fluffy. Even though Harry Potter wasn't at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was now going to try and trap Voldemort, rape his mind to find out how he had survived and then maybe Potter wouldn't be needed after all.

In another world poor Hermione would have spent the day crying in the loo due to the cruel words of Ron Weasley. However, in this world Ron had been ordered not to do or say a thing detrimental to the girl or any other Muggleborn OR ELSE! For once in his life he obeyed probably because Percy and the Twins had threatened him with dire punishments.

After all students were accounted for, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape left the Great Hall to search for the troll, while the rest of the staff stayed with the children. Only Dumbledore had noticed Quirrell missing and sent Snape to find him "In case he tries to tackle the creature by himself." Snape knew better and surmised that Dumbledore had known in advance about the troll being let in the school.

With a sigh he turned to leave until Filius said "If you think Quintus is looking for the troll while don't we just do a point-me-troll spell to save time and perhaps Quintus. McGonagall and the now traitorous Snape thought it was a wonderful idea and before Dumbledore could object to this piece of logic the spell was cast and off they went. They found the troll, subdued it and then Dumbledore was obliged to personally remove it from the school and bind it in the Forbidden Forest until Quintus (whose troll it apparently was) could be found, chastised and put it back on "guard duty" to protect whatever it was Dumbledore was protecting.

Eventually, Quirrell caught up with his colleagues, was indeed chastised by Dumbles and told to report to him first thing tomorrow so Dumbledore could allow him to put the troll back where it belonged.

After the students were all fast asleep, snug in their beds and things calmed down. Dumbledore checked his monitors on the Philosopher's Stone which showed only that it was "safe in the mirror" and then the great wizard went to sleep.

The next morning during breakfast a frantic Hagrid ran into the Great Hall, visibly upset with tears streaming down his face and yelling "Fluffy's dead! I went to feed him and he was dead." He then collapsed in front of the great wizard and began to sob uncontrollably. Dumbledore quickly recovered from the shock and ordered the four Heads of House to come with him and for Madame Pomfrey to see to the half-giant's care (meaning get him out of the Great Hall before he could say anything else) and take him to the Infirmary immediately.

Poor Fluffy was indeed dead, probably from poison, and had been for at least 20 hours according to the diagnostic spell cast by Filius. A quick check of the traps set by the teachers showed that none had been disturbed except for the troll who Quirrell was to put back after breakfast.

Finally they reached the room where the Mirror of Erised was supposed to be but it was missing!

Unknown to Dumbledore, Quintus Quirrell had the mirror and was long gone from Hogwarts. Having helped with setting up the protections, he knew what safeguard each person had placed and how to counteract them. Except he didn't bother with destroying them as that would take too much time and those monitors in Dumbledore's office would alert him that the chamber had been breached. Instead, Tom Riddle used his brain to outwit Albus Dumbledore just like he used to during his student days.

He knew when Hagrid fed Fluffy and spiked the food with a slow acting poison. Hagrid fed and cleaned up after his pet, talked with him and played a bit of music on his flute to relax the creature. About three hours after Hagrid left, Fluffy died.

After creating the diversion with the troll, Quirrell raced to the third floor, opened the door, saw the dead animal, closed and locked the door and unshrunk the broom he had in his pocket. He flew over all of the traps and simply vanished the fire protecting the door leading to the last room. He was surprised to see a mere mirror until he read the back words on the top of the mirror. He cursed Dumbledore for a few seconds and then shrunk the mirror. Since this was the last room in the labyrinth, the mirror must somehow contain the stone but he didn't have time to waste. He flew back to the room where the dead dog lay and made his escape.

He reported in to Dumbledore otherwise the wizard would look for him. He waited until 2:00 a.m. when he knew Dumbledore would be asleep and then took Quirrell's packed and shrunken trunk, the Mirror and used the broom once again to flee Hogwarts. His only regret was that he would not see the expression on Dumbledore's face when he realized the stone and his teacher were gone.

Oh well, not even Lord Voldemort had everything he wanted – at the moment. It would have warmed his cold heart to know that Dumbledore had actually LOST IT in front of his minions. He had cancelled all classes and called an emergency staff meeting. He forced all present to swear that what he was to tell them would remain a secret and spelled Hagrid and Filch since they couldn't swear on their magic.

Officially, Hagrid had discovered that the troll had gotten one of his beloved pets hence his breakdown in the Great Hall. Unofficially, a very valuable artifact which Dumbledore was protecting for a friend had gone missing and was believed stolen by the missing Quirrell. Dumbledore would be searching for Quirrell and demanded help from his staff as well as making certain no leaks got out.

However, this was Hogwarts so naturally the gossips soared. Before the "Potter Trouble" began, Dumbledore always closed the owlery and/or had the elves spike the pumpkin juice with forgetfulness potions. At the present time it was not possible to do so since Hogwarts was being carefully monitored by the Ministry.

Classes were cancelled for the day and no students were allowed out of their House. Lunch and dinner were served in the common rooms and homework assignments were given. Dumbledore and the staff made a frantic search but Quirrell had disappeared completely. The tracker Dumbledore had placed on the mirror was gone so now there was no clue to where it and Quirrell (and Tom as Dumbledore knew) had gone.

Tom had gotten the better of him (for once, Albus smugly thought) but at least the stone was a fake so it wouldn't help Tom. Unfortunately it meant that Tom had slipped out of his grasp and no doubt would acquire a body somehow. Hopefully it would be for a long time as it had taken ten years before Tom acquired an assistant. But now Albus was back to square one.

The school soon got back to normal and not much happened except Slytherin was in the lead for the House Cup due to winning at Quidditch and points. Gryffindor had lost their game and so many points (due to Ron Weasley and of course the Twins for their pranking) that had it not been for the points garnered by the other intelligent firties, the House of the Brave would be in the negative.

The Christmas holidays arrived at last and, as usual, many were looking forward to going home to their families as well as having a much needed break from their studies. This year they would be gossip galore regarding the missing Harry Potter, Snape's probable bastard, the business with the troll, a missing teacher and Dumbledore's loss of power and fights with the Ministry.

Unfortunately for the Weasleys currently attending Hogwarts, they had been informed that their parents were taking their little sister and visiting Charlie in Romania for the holidays. They were to stay at Hogwarts and catch up on their homework and Percy had to study for his OWLS. He was also in charge of keeping ALL OF THEM in line and to tutor Ron who was already failing some of his classes and doing poorly in the others.

Draco Malfoy was not looking forward to the holidays not only because his father was now in Azkaban but there was going to be a mandatory House of Black meeting and explanations given concerning the "Heir" and his background. Draco had spent the term catching up on the two weeks he had missed and trying to control his temper and not attack "Snivellus" the name he called Silvanus in the privacy of his mind. He couldn't remember how that nickname came to be, only that he heard the name "Snivellus" being said by an upper year and decided to make it his own.

Although he would be glad to be away from school and back with his mother, the holiday spirit was already gone due to his father languishing in Azkaban, his power in Slytherin had been usurped by the "Heir" and he had to watch his words in the presence of Lord Black and the others just so he wouldn't lose his magic because of that $*#$& * *& imposter, as Draco still thought of Snivellus.

The only good thing about going home was that he was sure to get an even bigger amount of really good presents because he had been through so much grief. He would also have someone else on his side besides his mother as Uncle Sev was going to be at the meeting as Head of House for the "Heir" and Draco would hopefully get to talk to him in private, which he hadn't been able to do due to being watched so closely by others. He knew Uncle Sev would give him some good advice and perhaps together they would think up some ways of injuring the "Heir" without Draco losing his magic.

He couldn't wait to share with Sev the nickname he had given the "Heir" as he knew Sev would appreciate Draco's wit in inventing it.

Oh to be a fly on the wall when he did!


End file.
